You Are My Perfect Gift
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: Es Nochebuena Y Kendall Aún No Tiene El Regalo de Navidad Perfecto Para James, ¿Logrará Kendall Encontrar El Regalo Perfecto? ¿Qué Será Ese Regalo? Descubranlo Leyendo Mi Fic Kames Con Motivo De Las Fiestas Navideñas!


_**Hola! Cómo Están? Les Traigo Mi Fic Navideño, Disfrutenlo! Nos Leemos Abajo!**_

_**You Are My Perfect Gift**_

"_I just want you for my own,__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true…__  
__All I want for Christmas is you"_

El frío de invierno y la alegría navideña era lo único que predominaba en Palmwoods, todos los inquilinos estaban felices debido a las fiestas decembrinas, incluso Bitters había aceptado la oferta de la señora Knight para cenar en su apartamento ésta noche buena, en compañía de Boodaboop, Gustavo, Kelly, Katie y por supuesto los chicos.

En el apartamento 2J se sentía un cálido ambiente, luces y bellas nochebuenas eran parte de la decoración de la que Katie y Carlos se habían encargado; en la esquina de la sala se podía observar el hermoso árbol de navidad que les había regalado Gustavo. Sentados en el sofá de a lado estaban Carlos y Logan abrazados, el genio se encontraba consolando a su novio, el pequeño latino estaba triste porque debido a una fuerte tormenta no pudieron ir a Minnesota este año a visitar a sus familias, como acostumbraban hacerlo desde que se mudaron a Los Ángeles.

-Tranquilo Carlitos, te prometo que el próximo año iremos a Minnesota una semana antes de Navidad- Decía el pelinegro mientras miraba al latino que tenía en sus brazos.

-Enserio?-Contestó el moreno bajito mirando con ilusión a su adorado Loggie.

-Si Carlitos es una promesa- Afirmó él genio para después sellar su promesa con un beso.

-Gracias Loggie! Te Amo! -Exclamó el latino dándole un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un tierno beso a su novio.

-También Te Amo Litos- Respondió el genio con una sonrisa.

-Oye Loggie! Que le pasa a Kendall?- El latino señaló al rubio mientras lo miraba confundido, después de escucharlo Logan se unió a él mientras comentaba- No tengo idea pero se ve muy pensativo…-El cerebro de BTR miró preocupado al ojiverde que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando el árbol de navidad.

POV Kendall

Creo que mirar el árbol de navidad no fue una buena idea, puedo ver todos los obsequios, bueno…no todos falta el mío para James. Ahhh…no pude evitar suspirar al pensar James, mi hermoso y perfecto Jamie. Si tan sólo supiera ¿Cuál es el regalo perfecto para ti?

Desde la semana pasada eh estado buscando el obsequio perfecto para Jamie pero nada me convencía, hoy es 24 de diciembre y cuál es mi situación? Sigo en blanco, no tengo ni la menor idea de que regalarle a James!

-¡Tacos de Hockey!- Exclamé manifestando toda mi frustración, traté de pensar en cuál sería el regalo perfecto para James cuando de repente un chasquido frente a mi rostro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Fin POV Kendall

-Kendall?...Kendall!...KENDALL! – El genio intentó llamar la atención del rubio, pero, al notar que éste lo ignoraba, no tuvo otra alternativa que chasquear sus dedos frente a las orbes esmeraldas de Kendall, las cuales emitían un brillo que Logan conocía perfectamente.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco regresando así a la realidad, miró a Logan y Carlos que lo miraban preocupados y sólo se limitó a dejarse caer en el sofá mientras suspiraba llevando sus manos a su rostro.

-Kendall estás bien? - Preguntó el moreno curioso sentándose a su lado.

Por su parte el pálido miró atento las acciones del rubio y posteriormente habló:

-Kendall Donald Knight te conozco desde primaria, sé que algo te preocupa y creo saber que es…-Kendall volteó a ver al pelinegro para indicarle que continuara, éste entendió su mirada y continuó hablando- Estás preocupado porque aún no tienes el regalo de navidad para James, cierto?

-¿¡Aún no le compras un regalo a James!? ¡Pero si ya es nochebuena!- Gritó preocupado el latino, inmediatamente el rubio puso una mano sobre su boca haciéndolo callar- Shhh! Espero que Jamie no te haya escuchado!- Miró por todos lados en busca del castaño, al no verlo se relajó y retiró su mano del rostro del más bajito.

-Tranquilo…el salió desde temprano con Katie para comprar lo que falta para la cena- El pelinegro se sentó frente al rubio y le preguntó-Enserio no le has comprado nada a James?

-NO! – Gritó frustrado el ojiverde, asustando a los dos más bajitos- Lo siento, pero es que –suspiró cansado- Desde la semana pasada eh estado buscando el regalo perfecto para James y nada me convence…- El rubio fue interrumpido por el latino- Sólo cómprale algo lindo y ya – sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Litos tiene razón, como su novio, sabes que le gusta a James, así que sólo cómprale algo lindo y ya…- Termino de sugerir el genio con una sonrisa.

-Es que ese es el problema!, Cómo su novio, no puedo regalarle cualquier cosa!, su regalo tiene que ser perfecto, debo regalarle algo que en verdad desee, sé que tal vez piensen que estoy exagerando, ya que, apenas llevamos una semana de novios, pero, ustedes saben que estado enamorado de él desde que lo conocí y es por eso que quiero darle un regalo inolvidable…quiero darle…el regalo perfecto.

Logan y Carlos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, ambos entendían lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos de Kendall hacia el castaño, después de lanzarse una mirada llena de complicidad, voltearon a ver al rubio, el pelinegro puso una de sus manos en el hombro de éste y le dijo:

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, y tranquilo aún no es navidad, tienes aproximadamente 3 horas para salir y buscarle algo lindo a James, nosotros nos haremos cargo de distraerlo, tú sólo concéntrate en encontrar el regalo perfecto.

-Y de llegar a tiempo para la cena! – Gritó el latino, provocando que el rubio y su novio rieran.

-Gracias chicos!- Se despidió el líder, tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Suerte!- Gritaron los chicos que eran como hermanos para Kendall.

Kendall buscó por horas el regalo para James, pero lamentablemente nada lo convencía, logró encontrar cosas que le hubieran encantado al castaño, pero, no encontró su regalo perfecto; eran ya las 7pm, cuando el rubio recibió un mensaje de texto de Logan:

"_La Cena Está Casi Lista, Espero Lo Hayas Encontrado, No Tardes, James Te Extraña" – Logan_

El ojiverde no tuvo opción que regresar a casa con las manos vacías, al llegar vio a todos sentados esperando ansiosamente su llegada, Kendall los saludó alegremente, ocultando su frustración en cuanto al regalo para James, posteriormente se sentó a lado de su novio a quien saludo con un dulce beso; todos se dispusieron a comer la cena y al terminar Gustavo se levantó con su copa en mano.

-Quiero proponer un brindis, por mis cuatro monoperros de Minnesota! Gracias por no defraudarme. Los quiero perros- Anunció algo nervioso regalándoles una sonrisa a los chicos.

-Salud!- Dijeron todos los invitados al unísono

Después de los brindis James pidió hablar con Kendall a solas.

-Kenny yo tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, recibirás tú regalo de navidad ésta noche- El rubio se ruborizó ante el comentario de su novio, el castaño al notarlo río divertido- El niño bonito tomó a su novio de la mano y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Gustavo sentado en el piano, él cual Kendall no entendía de donde lo habían sacado, cuando el ojiverde estuvo enfrente del piano James tomó el micrófono y se acercó a Kendall.

-Quiero dedicarle ésta canción a la persona que amo, Kendall espero te guste tu regalo- Anunció James mientras le sonreía a su novio y comenzaba a cantar.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you"_

El rubio se quedó atónito, James el amor de su vida, le estaba cantando una canción sólo para él, era el mejor regalo de navidad que ha recibido en su vida. Kendall sonreía mientras observaba a su novio cantar, con esa bella voz que lo enamoraba cada vez que la escuchaba y que en ese momento lo hacía sentir en el paraíso.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need, and I__  
__Don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There upon the fireplace__  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you, Youuuuu, Ooh Ooh!__  
__Baby, Oh Oh!__  
__I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I won't even wish for snow, and I__  
__I just want to keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay up late__  
__To hear those magic reindeer click__  
__'Cuz I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, Youuuu!, Ooh!__  
__Baby!__  
__All the lights are shining__  
__So brightly everywhere__  
__And the sound of children'__  
__Laughter fills the air__  
__And everyone is singing__  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing__  
__Santa won't you bring me__  
__The one I really need__  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah__  
__Ohh Ohh!, I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__This is all I'm asking for__  
__I just want to see my baby__  
__Standing right outside my door__  
__Ohh Ohh!, I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is You, Youu Ooh!,Baby!__  
__All I want for Christmas is You, Ooh baby!"_

Los demás invitados observaban la escena conmovidos, cuando James terminó de cantar le agradeció a Gustavo, mientras recibía los aplausos de todos y se acercó al rubio nuevamente.

-Te gustó tu regalo? –Preguntó preocupado James a su novio.

-Me encantó cómo no tienes idea, Gracias James! Te amo!- Le agradeció al castaño para después besarlo con ternura.

-También te amo Kenny, me alegro de que te haya gustado.- Dijo el castaño regalándole ahora una sonrisa.

La noche siguió transcurriendo cómo estaba planeado, los chicos siguieron cantando y divirtiéndose, incluso Bitters y Katie se animaron a cantar una canción juntos, cosa que sin duda sorprendió a todos, pero a pesar de eso les encantó. Cuando mamá Knight notó que era más de medianoche pidió irse a descansar y todos la imitaron puesto que aunque aún se divertían, estaban un poco cansados.

Todos dormían plácidamente, con excepción de cierto chico rubio que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, despertando sin querer a su compañero de dormitorio.

-Kendall son las 3am! Que ocurre, porque no puedes dormir?- Preguntó Logan somnoliento al rubio que no lo dejaba dormir.

-Es que, no pude encontrar nada para James y faltan 3 horas para que amanezca! Soy el peor novio de todos, no pude encontrar el regalo perfecto!- Contestó triste y molesto a la vez el rubio.

-Kendall es enserio?...- Preguntó burlón el genio.

-Si!, Acaso crees que bromearía con algo así?-Afirmó con tono dolido.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que, dices que aún no sabes cuál es el regalo perfecto para James, después de que te lo dijo cantando.

-A que te refieres Logan? – El comentario de su amigo lo había intrigado de sobremanera.

-No recuerdas ésta estrofa? – A continuación el pelinegro comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción que hace unas horas había cantado James para el rubio.

"_I just want you for my own,__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true…__  
__All I want for Christmas is you"_

Kendall escucho atento el canto de su amigo y se quedó pensando por unos segundos

-El regalo perfecto…Soy yo?...Logan es enserio?- El rubio se sonrojó al darse cuenta de él era lo que James quería para navidad.

Logan rodó los ojos y luego miró a Kendall- Enserio no te diste cuenta?- preguntó incrédulo al ojiverde.

-No..-río tontamente el rubio- supongo que estaba tan concentrado en encontrar el regalo perfecto que no me di cuenta que la respuesta era yo…- le respondió con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro- Pero….cómo le doy su regalo a James, sí el regalo perfecto, soy yo?

-Logan miró divertido al rubio y luego dijo- Tengo una idea, iré a despertar a Litos para que nos ayude.

El rubio miró al genio con curiosidad- Logan que estás pensando?

-Ya lo verás, a James le va a encantar- Susurró el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despertar a su novio.

James se despertó temprano, su reloj marcaba apenas las 8:00am salió a la sala en busca de Litos, debido a que ya no se encontraba en su cama, al caminar hacia la sala el castaño se llevó una gran sorpresa, el apartamento estaba vacío, lo que provocó que se sintiera un poco triste.

-No hay nadie…ni siquiera ésta Kendall, él no me despertó, o tal vez no quiso despertarme, pero…yo quería estar con el todo el día, no me hubiera importado parame temprano, ni acortar mi sueño de belleza, siempre y cuando estuviera junto a él- el castaño sintió una mirada sobre él, esa sensación la conocía perfectamente y sólo había una persona en este mundo que la provocaba.

James alzó la vista e instintivamente la dirigió en dirección al árbol de navidad, lo que vio no lo podía creer, sentado bajo el árbol estaba Kendall envuelto en lindos listones de color rojos, tenía un bello moño en sus muñecas, el cuál servía para atar sus manos, que sostenían una linda tarjeta que decía:

"_Para: James_

_¡Feliz Navidad Jamie!"_

De los hermosos ojos color hazel de James brotaron dos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el rubio le sonrió desde donde estaba, a lo que el castaño entendió como "_acércate"_, éste captó el mensaje y fue donde el rubio, y lo beso tiernamente.

-Gracias! Kenny eres mi regalo perfecto de navidad!- Exclamó el castaño aun llorando de felicidad.

-Me alegro que te guste Jamie, Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Kenny- Correspondió James besando de nuevo al regalo perfecto del rubio.

POV Kendall:

Después de todo Logan tenía razón, su descabellada idea le encantó a James, y sí que la disfrutó en grande, pero, esa ya es otra historia…Sólo diré que a James le encantan los listones rojos y eso ya nada tiene que ver con Navidad.

_**Fin**_

_**Wazzza! Cómo están? Yo bien trayéndoles este lindo fic navideño, espero les guste y también una disculpa por no actualizar los otros dos fics pero mi computadora lamentablemente murió y tuve que volver a reescribir todo! Espero les guste mi regalo de Navidad! No olviden dejar Review! Felices fiestas! Un Beso!**_

_**Bandana Of Rainbow- Shendizzle Schmaslow**_


End file.
